


Better Judgement

by LadyNyshah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNyshah/pseuds/LadyNyshah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU what if story. While in Eton Mr. Fitzwilliam George Darcy meets Henry James Charlus Potter and they become great friends. During one summer visiting Henry's estate, Darcy falls in love with his sister Luna and they marry when he comes of age. This all happened before Mr. Bingley invites them to Netherfield.  This story will mainly be in Henry's POV. </p>
<p>Pairings: Henry JG Potter / Mary Bennet, Luna ES Potter/ Fitzwilliam Darcy, Remus Lupin/ OC, Jane Bennet/ Charles Bingley, Caroline B/ OC, Elizabeth Bennet/ OC, Charlotte L/ OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Au: starts already in pride and prejudice universe. 
> 
> The ritual they use modified the world to include them in it. It starts with Henry ( Harry) meeting Fitzwilliam Darcy at Eton, when they are younger and becoming great friends. With Luna becoming Darcy's wife years before the go to Hertfordshire.
> 
> It's going to look like I'm bashing Elizabeth, but that's not true. I just think she is one of those judgemental people who see what they want, when they make up their mind about something. I always hate how she would always give Darcy a hard time. Yes, he is a bit of a snob, get over it he is rich and was raised that way. Doesn't make him a bad person. Well she is a snob of rich people and serious people. 
> 
> Besides that I will try and match the stories timeline, mostly. Just the mayor stuff that still qualify.  
> On another note I'm having writers block. I keep having ideas but can't get them on the page. So this means that my updates are coming slowly. Hopefully not so long. I already have the timelines just not the actual story and dialogue. Open to ideas and suggestions.

**Prologue**

**January 1800, Eton**   
**Henry**

         Henry James Charlus Potter followed the prefect to the headmaster’s office. He had just returned to Eton, a couple of weeks after his parents death. At fourteen years old, he just became the head of his family, with a sister a year younger to take care of. He thanks God his parents for choosing uncle Rowan, father’s college friend, and mother’s twin brother as guardian and trustee for them. He has been of great help. Luna and I would not have known how to cope without him.

  
        After sending Luna to Mrs. Bradley School for Ladies in Derby, it was my turn to return to school.

        Finally arriving at the headmasters office, the prefect knocks and waits for a response before ushering me in.

  
        “Mr. Potter to see you, sir.” Announced the prefect .

  
        “Thank you, that will be all Mr. Timms” said the headmaster.

  
       “Good afternoon Headmaster Ross, you wanted to speak to me?” I ask.

  
        “ Yes, have a seat Mr. Potter. We have a bit to discuss. First my condolences for your loss.”

       “Thank you, sir” I respond soberly.

       “ Well, right to the point; while you were gone one of our other students made a request to change his roommate, who was causing him quite a bit of trouble, and we had him moved to your old room since it was available. But now, with your return we have decided to move you in with the young man who made the request. He is a good young man, so I know you won’t have any difficulties with him. So I will be escorting you there now. Do you have any questions?“ He finished.

       “ What kind of problems did he have, if I’m allowed to know?” I ask.

  
        He starts explaining as he motions me to follow him out of the office, and make our way to the dorm rooms.

        “ Well the other boy, a Mr. Wickham, is being sponsored by his father and they used to play together. The boy is the Steward’s son, but now without the supervision of the fathers the boy was getting a little too wild, and he didn’t feel comfortable in the same room as him. Now here we are.”

        I noticed that we arrived. After knocking we walked in into an immaculate suite of rooms. I could immediately see why the other boy could not live with a wild child, and that they would get along just fine.

  
         The other boy was wealthy, he could tell by the quality of his clothes, he was tall for his age , black curly hair that fell to his ears, intense blue eyes and high cheekbones and a long nose. He stood when we walked in.

        “Ah, Mr. Darcy, allow me to introduce you to your new roommate, Mr. Henry Potter. Mr. Potter meet Fitzwilliam Darcy. I will let you get settled, Henry, you know my door is always opened. Have a good afternoon gentlemen. I’ll leave you to get better acquainted. “ Introduced Headmaster Ross.

       And with that he left, closing the door behind him. We stood there in awkward silence for a moment before I gathered my courage to speak first.

       “It’s nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Darcy, I hope we can get along well; and by the way you keep your room I can tell we will.”

        After waiting a moment, I could tell he was a little tongue tied , so I tried to fill out the silence, maybe he was shy.

        “ Like the headmasters said, my name is Henry James Charlus Potter, you can call me Henry or Potter, if you are not comfortable with first names yet. I’m from Earthenhaven in Derbyshire, my family's estate. I have a younger sister called Luna, and we are the last of our family. That’s why I was late this year, just came after the funeral and arrangements had been done. Both our parents and godfather died in a carriage accident.“

        Darcy looked sad a moment, as understanding could be seen in his eyes, and seem to have gathered his courage as he started with a,

  
        “ Sorry for your loss, I lost my mother four years ago, I couldn’t begin to imagine how I would live with loosing both of them at the same time. I’m also from Derbyshire, Pemberley is my family’s estate. I also have a sister who is four, and we live with my father.”

        We spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other, only interrupted by the servants coming to bring Henry’s trunks and then later when they went to the great hall for dinner.

  
        They discovered that they had many things in common, being heirs to vast estates, having sisters they loved more than anything, some of their personality and values, even sports. This was the beginning of a wonderful friendship that will last their whole lives.

       The next day Darcy wrote to his father:

_Dearest father;_

_All the nervousness of the last few days, about meeting my new roommate were for naught. I have made a new friend, I still can’t believe my good luck._   
_His name is Henry James Charlus Potter from Earthenhaven in Derbyshire. We are practically neighbors. He is the perfect roommate for me and we got along from the beginning. There’s something about him that wants me to talk more. I will tell you more when I see you._

  
_On his recommendation I am to tell you about Wickham. He said that if I didn’t, you would get the wrong idea and be wasting your sponsorship on someone who does not deserve it. That you would know if it was a serious problem or just youthful indiscretions._

  
_With you, Wickham is always nice and charming but when you are not there is like living with someone completely different._

  
_Money and things keep disappearing from my belongings and was starting to come late smelling of liquor, and not doing well in classes or at least doing minimal._

  
_Once I even heard him speculate if he was your son, for all that you do for him and what more you would do in the future. I know he is not, for how much you loved mother and because you are not that type of man, but others will not know. I didn’t know what to do anymore, so I requested the change._

  
_Also those little accidents that always happened when we were younger started to make sense. If he thought he was your son… enough said about that._

  
_Beside that everything else is wonderful now. Maybe you could get an introduction to Mr. Evans, he is Henry's uncle and guardian, maybe we could get together for school break in the summer since we live so close._

  
_Can’t wait to hear from you. Send my love to Georgiana._

_Your loving son_

_Fitzwilliam George Darcy_

  
Henry also sent a letter home the next day and one to Luna at her school.

_Dearest sister,_

_I hope when this reaches you, you are well. I arrived at school on good time and without any incidents. I have a new roommate, a Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy from Pemberley in Derbyshire. Can you believe that! We’re practically neighbors._

  
_He is a good fellow. Very tall and what you would describe as good looking. I’m sure we will become really good friends. I can’t wait for you to meet him. Maybe you will this summer._

  
_How is school going for you? I miss you terribly. Write as often as you can and don’t forget uncle Rowan._

  
_I will write more soon, I wanted to let you know I arrived safely._

_Your loving brother,_

_Henry_

And to Rowan;

  
_Dear uncle Rowan,_

  
_I hope this reaches you well and in good health. I arrived at school in good time and without incident. I have a new roommate who is from Derbyshire also, his name is Fitzwilliam Darcy. I am sure we will be great friends._

  
_Maybe you could get an introduction to Mr. George Darcy? That is his father’s name. I will like to visit my new friend in the summer and have him visit us too._   
_Write back soon_

_Love, Yours etc._

_Henry._


	2. Growing up, Weddings and Projects

>  
> 
> **Chapter 1**   
>  **June 1805, Earthenhaven**   
>  **Henry**
> 
> Today I give away my sister in marriage to my best friend. Even though it saddens me to let her go, I couldn’t think of anybody better suited for her. I only wish our parents were here to see this day.
> 
>   
>  Father would have been in a mood about giving away his little girl, and mother would have been all excitement about the wedding and the breakfast like all mothers are set to be. I hope both of them are proud of the lady my sister turned out to be.
> 
>   
> At least I have come to terms that I won’t be loosing a sister but gaining my best friend as a brother. I knew he loved her and will take good care of her.
> 
>   
> ______________________________________________________________________
> 
>   
> I still remember the first time they met, it was summer a couple of weeks after school. Mr. Darcy had come with Fitzwilliam to visit, in what would become a traditional visit between the two estates.
> 
>   
>  We were conversing when Fitzwilliam suddenly stopped talking, and looked kind of stricken. When I looked to the doorway, there stood my sister, just coming from one of her walks no doubt , and looking like a forest nymph, at leased that’s what he later tells me.
> 
>   
> So I preform the introductions, my sister declares the pleasure is hers but she will leave us to our visit and go refresh herself. At the door she turns and say “ I will marry him one day, you know” and skips out of the room. She was just thirteen at the time. I didn’t know if I should be embarrassed or amused, as that was her way.
> 
>   
> Fitzwilliam was still staring after her, but Mr. Darcy just started to laugh. He took an instant liking to Luna and insisted she came to visit to Pemberley when I came.
> 
>   
> Later, Fitzwilliam tells me that he had not seen his father laugh so much since his mother’s death, and besides her many attractions, this was what pulled him to Luna the most. How much happiness and light she could bring his father just being in her presence and the light she brought into his life. It was like Pemberley had a heart again with her there.
> 
>   
> Rowan and Mr. Darcy also became good friends, and kept correspondence during the school year, or visited while in London, if both were there at the same time. Rowan had married his fiancé, Helena Thomas, and taken residence at the Evans property in Hertfordshire, during the school months, and they spent the summer in Derbyshire.
> 
>   
> Cambridge had been a good experience for them both, especially without Wickham there to ruin it.
> 
>   
> After Mr. Darcy found out about Wickham’s behavior, he was taken to a more stricter school for boys closer to his station would go, to be able to learn the basics and a trade. Last we heard he had compromised the daughter of a shopkeeper and was made to marry her. Now he works at his father in law's store, and he is pretty good at what he does, with his charms he can practically sell anything.
> 
>   
> They also met a Mr. Charles Bingley, first of his family to go to university, as they came from trade, but his father wanted to be Gentry. He was being accosted because of his background and easy nature, and I rescued him, and Fitzwilliam and I took him under our wing.
> 
>   
> In the end we gained another dear friend , even if his younger sister left much to be desired. He brought lightness to their little group; Darcy was the papa bear and serious protector and I was in between, I intervened when things needed to be serious or we needed to lighten up. I was never so outgoing as Bingley or as severe as Darcy.
> 
>   
> On our last year of university, Fitzwilliam proposed to Luna and was enthusiastically accepted. Everyone had seen it coming but were even happier when they did. Especially Mr. Darcy, who always wanted his son's happiness, as he had with his mother. Fitzwilliam was surprised that this was their wish and not what Lady Catherine has been spouting for years. His father confirmed it was all in his aunt’s imagination. Even Georgiana was happy to be gaining Luna as a sister.
> 
>   
> Even the Fitzwilliam family could not complain as our family was wealthier. But Rowan and I were only happy that they had found love in each other.
> 
>   
> _______________________________________________________________________
> 
>   
> The door opening, brought me out of my thoughts. As I turn to face my sister, my breath caught in my throat. For there she stood, such a beautiful woman, more, a nature spirit; with her beautiful gown of cream with silver and gold lilies embroidery, and lace in her neckline and sleeves, mother’s emeralds around her neck and ears, making her emerald eyes stand out more; her dark auburn hair in braids and curls artfully arranged a top her head, with a little bonnet and lace veil, and a bouquet of lilies and roses in her hand, also holding her locket with our parents likeness. Finally I found my voice, as I embrace her.
> 
>   
> “ Oh sister, how beautiful you look, and so much like mother that I thought you were an Angel come from heaven to comfort me, from the knowledge that you no longer will be just my little sister but someone else’s wife. Even if that husband is my best friend.
> 
>   
>  Oh, Luna how much I’ll miss you!” I exclaimed as a tear rolled out of my eye.
> 
>   
> “ Oh brother, don’t be silly, it’s not like I will be so far away, and my dear William will never keep me away.
> 
>   
> Besides, you will be so busy with finally taking over the estate that you won’t have time to miss me.
> 
>   
>  But I will miss you Henry, only knowing that we will live only miles away has kept my spirits high, knowing that if you are ever lonely, we will not be far away.
> 
>   
>  And with this year of travel you have to promise to keep Mr. Darcy and Georgiana company. Now that Rowan has his own family to look after."
> 
>   
> “ Fine, no more tears, this is a happy day and I know mother and father are looking on proudly upon you on this day. And I couldn’t be happier with this marriage. I know you will be well taken care of and treasured. Let us get to the church before the groom thinks I took you away.” I said as I led my sister to her new life.
> 
>   
> When the day was over, the new Mr. and Mrs. Darcy left on their way to their year long honeymoon to the continent, to start their new life. And I was left to start mine as the master of Earthenhaven and all the Potter properties. I thank the Lord for the good people guiding me through this process. I even had my project finally coming along nicely. At least I would have this distraction .
> 
>   
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>   
>  **August 1805, Lily’s Garden**
> 
>   
>  Lily’s Garden was finally open and a success. I came to this idea after losing my parents, and with Rowan's and Luna’s support, I was able to get the idea through.
> 
>   
> After five years of hard work it was finally done. I bought a medium sized estate in the outskirts of London, that had an income of £3000 a year, and converted it into a self sufficient orphanage and school.
> 
>   
> It was a big three story U shaped building, plus attics and basement level. The attics and top floor were converted into the dormitories divides by sex and then by age. Oldest at the attic, youngest top floor. The floor under that were the classrooms, for all different interests and trades. And the ground floor had all the public rooms, dining hall and library.
> 
>   
>  Most of the staff had a wing to themselves, the teachers and caretakers, the servants had they’re quarters downstairs. There were pleasure gardens in the front which mostly consisted of different types of lilies and wild flowers, and the kitchen and vegetable garden in the back.
> 
> There was a barn and dairy, and the farm were they will get the majority of their food. Any extra would be sold to maintain the orphanage.  
> At first the staff will be small, because I wanted for the orphans with the desire and ability to be able to work there, be first choice. With everything they will be learning, they will be qualified.
> 
>   
> I also set a small school in Meryton, Hertfordshire close to Remus estate, first hiring a governess and a tutor, and will be sending the first graduates there to expand. There was a Steward to keep the financial aspect and farms going, a headmaster and his wife as head caretaker, a married couple for head Gardiner and cook, a governess and tutor, a head nurse and assistant for the babies and toddlers and a resident doctor, three maids and manservants to take care of the house and barn, plus the tenants for the farms. The employees would be able to send their children to the school.
> 
>   
>  They even had a retired seamstress and tailor to make the uniforms for the children and staff alike, it was not so hard on them, as they only made three pairs of everything for everyone every year and only mending the rest, plus they would teach the trade and get help in the future if they discovered anyone talented enough amongst the orphans.
> 
>   
>  They will only bought what they could not make themselves, and most of it came from the family’s export business; which was created to give income to second sons, and now included the Darcy family as partners with the Potters and Evans. I could not be happier with the outcome.
> 
>  
> 
>  


	3. Arrival at Netherfield Park

 

> **Chapter 2**  
>  **September 1911, Netherfield Park**  
>  **Henry**
> 
>   
>  Henry and his good friend Charles Bingley were having a morning ride, and enjoying the countryside near Bingley's new estate. They had just arrived the day before and after the day of travel and settling in, they decided to inspect the property this morning. On they way back they discussed what they found.
> 
>   
>  “ So , what do you think of it Henry? Think it will be enough for me?” Asked Charles.
> 
>   
>  “ I think is an excellent start for you Charles. It’s not too big to overwhelm you, it’s beautiful and well preserved, enough surrounding land to expand if you wish it in the future, and it’s close to London for your business and entertainment.
> 
>   
>  The house is spacious and large enough for parties and visitors, even a family when you are ready.
> 
>   
>  Besides, I know from uncle Rowan, that this is a good neighborhood, even if they are not from the first circles.
> 
>   
>  And I can come visit when I’m in the area to visit uncle and the orchard. And Fitzwilliam will come also, you know how Luna can’t stop mothering you.” I finish with a laugh, making him laugh also.
> 
>   
>  Though I can see he is satisfied with my description of the estate.  
>  I still remember when Charles came to Earthenhaven the first time. This was during the winter break of their second year at Cambridge, and Charles first.
> 
>   
>  After being introduced to Luna, she declared that he was family and welcomed any time, later telling Henry that he was so like a puppy she could not resist taking care of him and protecting him.
> 
>   
>  From then on he was treated like a younger brother instead of a guest. Especially after his fathers death and the Darcy’s marriage.
> 
>   
>  “ Yes, I think this will do very nicely. Louisa is arriving this morning with Hurst, and the Darcy’s this afternoon with the children, we will make a very merry party.” Charles replied bringing me back from my thoughts.
> 
>   
>  “ Yes, I cannot wait to see my sister again and especially the children, I have not seen them in months. Fitzwilliam I saw in London last week, setting everything for his long absence. He told me Colonel Fitzwilliam will be taking leave soon and was considering selling his commission, so he might come to visit also.”
> 
>   
>  “ I can’t wait to see him again, and am happy to hear he is selling his commission. I know he is proud to have accomplished his rank on his own, but I also know how tired he is of war. It would be a shame to see him loose his joy of life with all this battles, only because he was born a second son.”
> 
>   
>  “ I know what you mean. He was lucky he has such a good family. His grandmother from his mother’s side left him a small estate near Oxford, and his father a townhouse in London, and with the ten thousand George Darcy left him, which he invested some, he is finally set. I know I’m grateful for all that my ancestors did for second sons in our family. If they are not inclined to seek a profession, they do not need to.”
> 
>   
>  By this time we were back at the house. Netherfield Park was really a beautiful place and so was the surrounding countryside.
> 
>   
>  We decided to go refresh our selves and meet in the breakfast room to break our fast, and wait for the Hurst to arrive. I was also glad that Caroline Bingley now Perris would not be visiting for a while, having just recently married.
> 
>   
>  Rowan and his family will be coming by this afternoon, and he could not wait to see him. When my parents died and Rowan was made our guardian he was already engaged to be married to Helen. Now here he was with a sons and daughters of his own, Gabriel ten years old and Evangeline eight. He had been a good friend of his father since Eton and our mother’s twin, making him our uncle. Now he lived here in Hertfordshire in Willow Hall, his family’s estate.
> 
>   
>  His wife Helen is a wonderful lady, who never resented having to take care of us and was of great help to Luna with all the lady stuff growing up. I do not know what we would have done without her. Our housekeeper Mrs. Dobbs was helpful but was a servant and the governess and school teachers are paid to be of help, but Mrs. Evans was very caring and took care of us as a mother or aunt would.
> 
>   
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
>   
>  We were waiting in the drawing room; the Hurst, Charles, the Evans with their children, Gabriel, Evangeline, Azalea, and the twins Raziel and Seraphim, and myself, when the carriages arrived.
> 
>   
>  The footman announced their arrival as they entered the room, exchanging greetings, bows and curtsies, before the children could not contain themselves any longer,
> 
>   
>  . “ Uncle Henry! “ they all exclaimed excitedly at the same time.  
>  I could not help but laugh at their enthusiasm.
> 
> “ Well, let me take a look at you. George you are growing as tall as your father, and Alexander look how handsome you’ve grown, and this lovely lady can not possibly be Annabelle! All of you are growing to fast and making your poor uncle feel old.” I tell them as I examine them.
> 
>   
>  They really had grown since I last saw them. George is a miniature of his father, tall for his seven years, with dark hair and the green eyes of his mother, while Alexander at six is also tall, and has lighter hair and his father’s blue eyes; and five year old Annabelle on the other hand was petite with our mothers dark red hair and emerald green eyes, and just as beautiful.
> 
>   
>  Annabelle answers, “ Don’t be silly uncle Henry, you can never be old as mama and papa are never old”
> 
>   
>  I could not help laughing at that, it was such a Luna thing to say. And because of that she had her father wrapped around her finger.
> 
>   
>  “ As you say my dear. Darcy, good to see you! And Luna, you look radiant as always”
> 
>   
>  “ Good to see you too old friend” Darcy said before going to greet the rest.
> 
>   
>  “ Oh, Henry how I’ve missed you! “ Luna greets me as I hug her to me.
> 
>   
>  “ I’ve missed you too dear sister, but it gives me joy to always see you this happy.” I tell her.
> 
>   
>  And I am happy every time I see that it was the right choice to let her marry his friend so young.
> 
>   
>  “ We will talk more later, let me greet uncle Rowan and aunt Helen” , I let her go to greet the rest of the party.
> 
>   
>  “And Miss Darcy, so good to see you again, and looking as lovely as always. I hope you enjoy this little respite before your coming out.” I say as a kiss her cheek.
> 
>   
>  Georgiana is another who has grown into a lovely lady. I still remember when she was four years old, and followed us around the estates and now almost a woman grown, at seventeen. Another sister grown , how the years have passed. She was tall and slender with light brown hair almost blonde, done up in ringlets and braids, and lovely blue eyes. She was so accomplished and very ladylike, but didn’t have those airs other wealthy young ladies gave themselves.
> 
>   
>  I greeted Mrs. Annesley, Georgiana’s new companion, next. She was a nice lady who had fallen on hard times after her husband died and the heir took possession of the estate, only having her two thousand pounds dowry left. She was Mrs. Riley's cousin; my housekeeper at Lily’s Garden orphanage and school, and when I heard of her situation, I recommended her to my sister. Her husband was a gentleman of small property and so was her family, so she knew what gentlewomen needed to learn. Everything worked out perfectly.
> 
>   
>  After a while, the children were taken to the nursery and the Darcys refreshed themselves, they returned to the sitting room for refreshments.
> 
>   
>  “ Charles what a lovely estate you have found, and so perfect for you too. It is bright and happily situated, and it feels like a home and not like those estates that have so much ornamentation they look like museums. And beautiful views all around, it’s like they built it specifically for you.” Luna was the first to comment, after everyone was seated.
> 
>   
>  “ I can’t agree more Charles, its close to London for when you need to go there, and its not so isolated that it would deprive you of company.“ Fitzwilliam said before turning to Rowan and saying, “ I am thankful you recommended this place for him Rowan,” before turning back to Charles and saying “ after a tour I can tell you more, but so far, from what I can see it’s exactly what you need.”
> 
>   
>  “ I’m glad you approve Darcy, even if I know you won’t approve the library yet, I’m going to need your help. I thought we could start selecting from the local bookstore, then order what ever its left from London. I will never have a love for reading that you all have but future generations of Bingley s might.” Charles said jokingly.
> 
>   
>  “ Great idea Charles, this way you have the good will of your neighbors for buying locally, same with other products and the servants.“ Replies uncle Rowan. He being local would know this. He then continues “ I wanted to let you know there will be an assembly on Tuesday and that you are all invited. It will be a the Red Stag in Meryton. We do this every couple of months. “
> 
>   
>  I remember giving Rowan the idea of buying the place and converting it into a little tea house in the ground floor and a gentleman like club in the upper floors and then use it for the local assemblies. It was a great success. Some of my graduate orphans worked there now. Others had been going to work at the local school he had opened in the neighborhood.
> 
>   
>  Everyone agreed to go. It will be good for Charles to meet the neighbors, and we would support him in every way we could. I had a good feeling that this will be a pleasant stay.
> 
>  

 


	4. The Life of Mary Sophia Bennet

> **Chapter 3**   
>  **October 1811, Longbourn, Hertfordshire**   
>  **Mary**
> 
>   
>  As I ready myself for the Meryton assembly tonight, I know this one will be different from the ones from before since my coming out. I think of all that has happened in my life.
> 
>   
> When I was eight years old and old enough to understand the dynamic in my family, I noticed that I was almost invisible to the rest of them. Oh, I knew they loved me in their way, but I was always overlooked.
> 
>   
> At first I tried to get their attention by trying to be the perfect daughter. I tried reading to see if papa would notice that I could be as smart as Lizzy, but being of a more serious nature I could never enjoy their jokes and criticism of our neighbors. I always thought it was unkind to be nice to their faces and then laugh at their backs. So I continued to read because I enjoyed it but never tried to join them again.
> 
>   
>  I looked into ladylike pursuits, like embroidery, and painting, learned to play the pianoforte from a local lady, and took an interest in learning to run the house, to see if my mother would be proud of me. But by this time she had a favorite in Lydia, and Kitty following her around, and most of her attention was on Jane who would be coming out in two years. I kept learning anyway, as I knew I would need this lessons as I grew and if I wanted to marry in the future. Mrs. Hill our housekeeper was of great help in this.
> 
>   
> Without having my parents attention, I tried my sisters next, but it was a disaster from the start. By this time I was already eleven years old, and came to see I was already too late.
> 
>   
> Jane was the easiest to get along with, being the eldest she tried to make time for all of us, but that was just in her nature. She was the sweetest person in the world, but even I knew that everything in life was not so rose colored, having been disappointed with my parents already.
> 
>   
> Next was Elizabeth, but she never had time for me. Between her long walks, her time spent with papa and trying to avoid mama, she mostly spent her time with Jane who was her closest friend and our neighbor Charlotte Lucas. Even though I loved my sister I could never be too close with her. She was impulsive were I was rational, and judgmental were I always gave the benefit of doubt.
> 
>   
>  My younger sisters I didn’t even try. But I once spoke to Catherine and her reasons were understandable. She saw that I was ignored and Lydia got all the attention so she took to following Lydia instead. And I did not blame her for it.
> 
>   
> All this continued the same until right before my thirteen birthday, when I heard about a school that would be opening in between Longbourn and Meryton. Lily’s school became my salvation. I began a routine in which I would walk the gardens before breakfast, followed Hill in her duties after, for an hour or two, then go to the school and learn everything I could until late afternoon, and then return home, were I would continue as if nothing changed.
> 
>   
> I would read, play the pianoforte, or practice the assignments given by the governess of the school. I was lucky that I had saved the majority of my allowance and pin money, even if I was not required to pay, I liked to donate something for the help I received in return.
> 
>   
>  Over the next five years I perfected my piano playing, embroidery and painting, learned French, Latin, and Italian, my singing would never be beautiful but became passable, learned geography and a little about the world. I even learned how to ride a horse and drive a phaeton. I also learned all the dances and proper comportment with the different classes, you never knew who you would meet and did not want to insult them.
> 
>   
> I discovered from the governess that the school was founded by a gentleman from the north in honor of his mother, as an extension of an orphanage in her name also, with the help of his uncle, who was a local gentleman here in Hertfordshire. His mother always said that ladies needed to be educated and that the serving class needed the basics to learn to take care of themselves, as not all masters were good and honorable. When I learned this it stayed with me and made me want to accomplish her dream.
> 
>   
> Now I decided this would be my year. I had just turned eighteen that spring and had saved close to seven hundred pounds from my allowance, so I decided to indulge myself with a new wardrobe.  
>  With the help of aunt Gardiner, I had asked her to sent me some fashion plates and fabrics from London, especially for evening and ball gowns, also a riding habit. I bought the rest locally. I changed from neutral and dark colors to pastels in different shades of purple, blue, green and rose. And of course creams and whites. Bonnets, shoes, gloves, shawls, coats and pelisse.
> 
>   
> After all the hard work I put into educating myself, I decided it was time to explore this little season in our neighborhood to the fullest and not be the wallflower I’ve always been. I decided to wear a pale green gown with little embroidered white flowers on the neckline and sleeves, white ribbon tied under my bust, my hair done in braids with a white and green flower comb and a couple of curls escaping by my neck, and as jewelry I wore a white ribbon with a flower cameo I had done myself. Taking my shawl I knew I was ready. My family who I had been distant since my discovery would hardly recognize me as I barely do myself.
> 
>   
> The news that the Netherfield Park party would be attending the assembly was well received, and would give me the opportunity to practice. If only I could gather my nerve.
> 
>   
> Mama had already decided that Jane would marry Mr. Bingley as she was the most beautiful of all sisters and the eldest, and while Lizzie would never agree with mama, I knew she thought the same. Kitty and Lydia could only think of more men to flirt with, with mama indulging them and papa doing nothing to stop them, while Lizzie only thought of what she could learn from their characters and if she would be able to laugh at them. Sweet Jane only said it was good to have new neighbors.
> 
>   
>  I did not know what to think, like Jane I was happy that Netherfield Park was occupied again as that would mean more work for the servants and the tenants and some new company.
> 
>   
> We arrived early at the assembly, just as the musicians were starting to tune their instruments. Even papa decided to come with us this evening.  
>  The assembly Hall was really beautiful from what it used to be. Mr. Evans a local gentleman bought and remodeled the place. It was a long Hall done in mahogany floors and paneling, big windows on the front and glass doors on the back that open into a little garden, chandeliers, and benches along the walls, a refreshment table in the back corner, a balcony for the musicians.
> 
>   
> We greeted Sir William Lucas and Lady Lucas as the host for the evening, before continuing on our way. Jane and Elizabeth made their way to Charlotte Lucas, papa to the other gentlemen around Mr. Evans, mama to the other ladies no doubt to gossip about this evening expectations and Kitty and Lidia were already in the middle of the younger people getting dances ready.
> 
>   
> As for me, after trying to talk myself into being braver, could not and did as I always did, sat in a corner next to my friend Miss King.  
>  We had met a the local school, and being the only gentlewomen in class, we stuck together. We complemented each other so well, that we became great friends. We formed a close sisterly bond that I always wanted with my own sisters but never found.
> 
>   
> She is a pretty girl of eighteen, petite, with a wild mane of copper curls, and the bluest eyes, with freckles on her nose; a soft lilting voice like wind chimes, and a very caring personality. When in parties together I would play and let her sing. She had come to live with her uncle after her parents death, and him not knowing how to raise a girl sent her to Lily’s school. And as they say, the rest is history.
> 
>   
> As we talked of the different news; we had not seen each other in almost a month, the dances began. We stood to watch the dancers, and just as the second set was starting, the Netherfield party arrived. As I observed them I could tell they were wealthy by their dress; even if it was logical that they were, as Netherfield Park was a prosperous and large property; I could tell that they were three sets of siblings.
> 
>   
>  The first three in a gentleman and Lady you could tell were siblings even with their different coloring, they had similar features. The other was her husband with the way he escorted her in. From here I could not help but smile as the first gentleman reminded me of a puppy, full of happy energy, waiting to come out and play.
> 
>   
> Next came another couple, they were beautiful, it was like watching a painting of a happily married couple come to life. You could tell he was a serious gentleman, but his eyes would lit up, or his mouth twitch every time his wife did or said something; or the way they exchange glances with each other. You had to look closely to tell, but I guess being a serious person myself, I could tell.
> 
>   
>  With them was a young girl close to my age, I could tell she was the gentleman’s sister, they were very similar, only she had lighter hair and both had the same blue eyes. The wife was very beautiful, with dark auburn curly hair and dark green eyes, I would describe her as a nature spirit, she had that air about her.
> 
>   
> Right after them came the sight that took my breath away, tall, handsome features, shoulder length dark auburn hair almost black, and the greenest eyes I have ever seen; and the were looking right at me. A question from who could only be his sister, took his eyes away and I could breath again. I prayed to God to give me strength.

 


	5. The Meryton Assembly

> **Chapter 4**   
>  **Meryton Assembly Hall**   
>  **September 1811**   
>  **Henry**
> 
> The music had already started by the time we arrived at the assembly hall. As we were welcomed by Sir William Lucas, one of the first gentlemen we met since arrival, I took the opportunity to observe the attendants and the surroundings.
> 
>   
> Uncle Rowan had done an excellent job renovating the place. As I tried to ignore the whispered speculation about who was who and the size of our income; something that we were used to wherever we go, and I know Darcy was glad to already be married, and not being hunted,; movement close to the side pillars caught my attention.
> 
>   
> There were two young ladies also observing us as we entered, the difference was the honest curiosity in their eyes, like they were trying to make us out as people and not the size of our fortunes. I could tell when the brunette saw Bingley, when she could not help but smile and her eyes lit with laughter, you could never help yourself with Bingley. She was very pretty but the smile transformed her into a beauty. My breath caught when I saw the longing in her eyes as she observed my sister and Fitzwilliam. My lips tilted up, as I could tell what she thought of them, the perfect happy and in love couple, even with Fitz’s seriousness you could still tell he was very much in love with his wife.
> 
> It was refreshing to see someone appreciate that kind of marriage just as I did. She watched Georgiana next, and as she turned, our eyes met, and I couldn’t help but think of what a beautiful flower she is. Trying to be a wallflower but still blooming nonetheless.
> 
>   
> “ Henry, Sir William is going to introduce us to some of the neighbors. “ Luna said interrupting my observations, as I lost eye contact with the lady.
> 
>   
> “ Lead the way sir, we are looking forward to making their acquaintance. I am especially looking forward to meeting the Bennet ladies.“ replied Bingley, exited at the prospect of meeting new people and enjoying the dance.
> 
>   
> With that Sir William led us around the room introducing us to the prominent families in the area. As we had already met his family he introduced Mr. Phillips, the local attorney, and his wife, the Longs and their nieces, the Gouldings, Mr. King and his niece Ms. King, Mr. Jones the apothecary, and Dr. Smith the physician. The majority of the gentlemen we already met, but not their families.
> 
>   
> As we continued to the other side of the room, I could see the Lucas family speaking with a group of other ladies, which included the lady I observed on our entrance and was hoping for an introduction. There was also uncle Rowan speaking to the only gentleman in the group.
> 
>   
> “ And finally, Mr. Bingley, my wife and daughters you know“ here he paused as the others organized themselves in order of precedence, and each bowed or curtsied as each were named. “ Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and Miss Mary Bennet “ finished Sir William. And I finally had a name for the beautiful flower, Miss Mary Bennet .
> 
>   
> “A pleasure to make your acquaintance, I’m sure. I have two other girls who are currently dancing.” Replied Mrs. Bennet.
> 
>   
> “ A pleasure Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, ladies.” Replied Bingley inclining his head at them, “ Allow me to introduce the rest of my party. My sister Louisa and her husband Mr. Hurst, my good friend and his wife, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire, and his sister Miss Darcy, and my good friend and Mrs. Darcy's brother, Mr. Henry Potter of Earthenhaven in Derbyshire” he finished with us bowing and curtsying in turn.
> 
>   
> While this was going on, I could not help but look at Miss Mary. She was even more beautiful up close, with her brown hair and green eyes the color of leaves, her dress bringing them out more, and her fair skin glowing in the candlelight. As I heard Bingley requesting Miss Bennet’s hand for the next set, I could not help but do the same.
> 
>   
> Stepping forward I asked, “ If you are not engaged, would you dance the next with me, Miss Mary?”
> 
>   
> “ I’m not engaged sir, I would be honored” she replied in a soft alto voice.
> 
>   
> By her tone and the way the others exchanged glances, I could tell they were surprised by my having asked. But I didn’t care, I just smiled at her, and as everyone went back to conversing with each other, Bingley and myself asked the other ladies for a set each, having already gotten the ones from our party.
> 
>   
> I knew Darcy would only dance with his wife and sister and Louisa because it was required of him, and maybe Mrs. Evans as he already knew her. Bingley would dance with everyone he could, while I would dance only a few, and If I got along with Miss Mary as I taught I would I might even request a second set.
> 
>   
> Waiting for the next set to commence, the ladies gathered in groups and the gentlemen continued their conversations. While we talk about the countryside, crop rotations, and about the militia, which would be stationed in Meryton in a couple of days, I observed the dynamics between the ladies.
> 
>   
> I could see that Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Lucas were close, by the way they interacted with each other, Luna and Georgiana gravitated towards Miss Mary, who was joined by Miss King again, and were having a pleasant conversation with each other, by the way Georgiana could be seen coming out of her shell. I guess I was to obvious in my interest, by the looks Luna was sending my way.
> 
>   
> As the music came to an end I excused myself to the men and made my way to the ladies, extending my hand to Miss Mary to escort her to the floor. I was thankful that it was one of the slower dances, so we could converse a little. At first we spoke of the weather and the couples and even the neighborhood, and at one point we looked at each other and started laughing.
> 
>   
> “ It is so refreshing to meet someone like you Miss Bennet “ I tell her after we composed ourselves, “ someone who thinks all this is silly and still accepts that it must be done to follow society rules.” I say as we continue our dance. “ And now that that’s out of the way, I can get to know you better”.
> 
>   
> “ I know what you mean sir, society expect us to follow this inane topics of conversation, and not learn anything about your partner, when it would be so much easier and comfortable to get along with new people if they know their interest first. How would one know if you could be friends with the other if all they talk about is the weather?“ She responded with a smile.
> 
>   
> I could not help but smile in return. With that I accepted the challenge and we spoke of our likes the rest of the set. I learn she loves mornings, as it was the time it was silent in the house and music as a way to express her feelings. At learning she liked riding but not having a horse of her own and only rode when she visited her friend Miss King, I told her of my love of rides also, every morning in good weather, a routine started with my father before his death, and kept as a way to remember him by.
> 
> They both liked a good book especially on bad weather or when there is nothing else to do. They also took their responsibilities very seriously.  
> As the dance ended and he escorted her back to her family, he was happy with how it turned out and he could not wait to get to know her better.
> 
>   
> For the rest of the night he enjoyed the dances but always came back to her vicinity, for conversation or even with offers to get refreshments for her and her friend, after they were re-introduced. He could not help himself. Luna had only one thing to say during their dance “ good luck Henry, I like her very much” and that was that.
> 
>   
> As I went to the corner my friends were standing, I could hear Bingley badgering Fitzwilliam to dance as I approached and decided to save him before he snapped.
> 
>   
> “ Charles, let the man be, you know he does not like to dance with strangers. Besides he can barely take his eyes of my sister to ask anyone else. If I didn’t know you two loved each other for so long, I would have said you only married so you could escape society Fitz. “ I interrupted.
> 
>   
> “ Thank you Henry, you know that it’s just a happy side effect; and you are dancing with the handsomest lady in the room, Charles, after my wife and sister of course “ Darcy says with a tilt to his lips. You could tell he was amused now, hard to tell if you didn’t know him.
> 
>   
> “ She is an angel, the most beautiful woman I have ever beheld.” Bingley exclaimed, while Fitz and I rolled our eyes at him.
> 
>   
> “ Yes, she is beautiful, I’ll give you that, but too perfect for my liking. I give you leave to like her Charles. And now that I have rescued my friend from your clutches, go enjoy her company while we go and spend some time with uncle Rowan, before my last dance with Miss Mary “ I shoo him and wink his way and pull Fitzwilliam over to the gentlemen where I know he will be more comfortable.
> 
>   
> As the night came to an end and we waited for the carriages, I asked Miss Mary if I could call on her the day after tomorrow, and could not be happier that she accepted. I was looking forward to knowing her better. I would not let this opportunity go by; I knew I found a gem, and would not rest until I discovered if she was as she appeared, for if she was I would make her my wife.
> 
>   
> On the ride back to Netherfield, Bingley was in one carriage with his sister and husband and I was in the other with Georgiana, Fitzwilliam and Luna, I could honestly say I had an enjoyable time.
> 
>   
> “ It felt good that even though they did discuss our fortunes at the beginning of the evening, the rest I never felt like I was being hunted or uncomfortable, like I am with the ton during the season. Don’t get me wrong, there are matchmaking mamas everywhere, but here it is just ladies looking for matches for their daughters, not fortunes for their coffers.” I explained my views of the evening to them.
> 
>   
> “ You are right, my friend. I would be uncomfortable even with the ton in this situation, but that is just my nature, to be severe in public and nothing to do with the company.” Said Fitzwilliam, as Georgiana nodded in agreement as she was just like her brother. Luna only smiled, her head resting on her husband’s shoulder.
> 
>   
> I watched them as I always did, content with their happiness, and a longing to experience the same. Luna was expecting again, and I could not contain my excitement at the prospect. Our family continued to grow. After years of looking, I hoped that finally I would be able to have the same, as the image of beautiful leaf green eyes and small smile of a pretty flower enter my mind.

 


	6. Discussions, Planning and Lucas Lodge

> **Chapter 5**   
>  **October 1811,Longbourn,**   
>  **Mary**
> 
>   
>  The morning after the assembly, the family could be found discussing the dance with our neighbors the Lucas. Father had already escaped to his bookroom right after breakfast. We were just now at the sitting room, going over the events of last evening.
> 
>   
> “ Oh, but what an excellent assembly we had last evening. And how agreeable our new neighbors!“ exclaimed Mrs. Bennet. And she went on to exclaim about their dress and then went back with “ and Mr. Bingley and his friend dance almost every dance."
> 
>   
> “ And the ladies were very refined and fashionable. I learned from Mrs. Darcy that this was Miss Darcy's first dance, as she was not yet out. They used the assembly as practice for her presentation this next season. That’s why she was allowed to only dance with her party.” Said Charlotte
> 
>   
> “ Oh, I thought they thought themselves above the company. The Darcy’s danced only with their party and the Evans, while Mr. Bingley danced and spoke with everyone. I was starting to wonder how those three became friends being of such different dispositions. “ Elizabeth said after a moment.
> 
>   
> I could not help but intervene there “ That’s really hypocritical of you Lizzy! Are not Charlotte and Jane your dearest friends, and are you not very different from each other? Mr. Potter told me that he and Mr. Darcy had been friends since Eton, and they met Mr. Bingley at university and had been like brothers ever since. He said they complement each other, while Mr. Bingley is boisterous and happy with everything, Mr. Darcy has always been shy and reserved, and he was between both. He knew how to calm Mr. Bingley when he became too much and knew how to draw Mr. Darcy out of his shell when he became too introspective."
> 
>   
> “ Oh yes, Miss Darcy was saying how glad she was her brother allowed her to wait for her come out. She is also too shy and preferred the country and the company of the few friends she had to the society and expectations of the ton, and quiet pursuits with her family. Her brother was lucky to meet and fall in love with his wife when they were young, as he dislikes society also; but its expected of him as the head of the family. Mrs. Hurst said it was very rare to see him speak much in company, even in London. “Jane responded
> 
>   
> “ Yes, and Mr. Evans is the Potter's late mother’s twin brother, so they are family. He was their guardian until they came of age, and really good friends with the late Mr. Darcy, as they raised the four of them together. They would spend the summer between both estates as they lived very close, less than twenty miles.” Charlotte says.
> 
>   
> They continued to discuss the evening, and I was lucky to be able to escape and go practice my playing. Like always the forget about me, I think as I play. They didn’t mention my change or that Mr. Potter asked me to dance twice. Only noticing that Mr. Bingley did the same with Jane.
> 
>   
>  But then my thoughts turn to pleasanter musings. I was looking forward to Mr. Potter's call tomorrow, but I was also nervous. I never had a gentleman call on me before and I still had to inform the family. I will tell my parents after the Lucas had left.
> 
>   
>  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> **Henry**  
>  **Lucas Lodge**  
>    
>  Their party arrived early at Lucas Lodge. Bingley after being welcomed, made his way directly to Miss Bennet. I will have to speak with him soon, he was being to obvious in his attentions and he didn’t want him to break the girl’s heart.
> 
>   
> When I find Miss Mary at the pianoforte, and make my way to her, I overheard Miss Lucas and Miss Elizabeth discussing his friend and her sister. If Miss Jane was truly interested in his friend then he will see how it goes after they spoke to Bingley. He had no interest in involving himself more than that.
> 
>   
> _____________________________________________________________________
> 
>   
> He had called on Miss Mary yesterday, and it had been agreeable afternoon, even though it was only half an hour and Mrs. Bennet spent most of it asking all sorts of questions. We were able to take a stroll in the gardens for a few minutes at least, and my flowers were well received; Luna had helped me collect some wild flowers.
> 
>   
> “Thank you for the flowers, Mr. Potter, they were lovely. No one has given me flowers before.” Mary had said.
> 
>   
> “ It pleases me that you liked them. I confess, my sister helped collect them, but when I saw them I thought of you.” I said to her.
> 
>   
> “ I will be honest with you, Miss Mary, you caught my attention since I first saw you at the assembly. I don’t want any misunderstandings between us. I’m old enough to know what I want and need. The moment I saw you, I knew you were different, that you were special. I would like you to know that my intentions are honorable. I would like to court you officially, and see where it take us.”
> 
>   
> She seem to relax after I told her this. She said she had never had anyone interest in her, with having two older beautiful sisters, and two younger ones who seem to draw attention everywhere they went. She always felt invisible. I reassure her that she has her own presence, and that being unique and different was a good thing, especially to him.
> 
>   
>  Soon after that conversation, I had to leave but not before inviting her to a small family picnic in a couple of weeks at Netherfield, if the weather held, and seeking Mr. Bennet's blessing to court Miss Mary.
> 
>   
> ________________________________________________________________________
> 
>   
> Georgiana had joined Miss Mary at the pianoforte and were starting on a duet they both knew, when he arrived at their side. My sister and Darcy were already there.
> 
>   
> “ Don’t they make a pretty picture, my dears? I’m so glad Georgiana has found a friend so early on our stay and close to her age too. This time in society will help her during the season. I have already seen a vast improvement.” Luna said as we listen to them play.
> 
>   
> “ That it does my love, I have never seen her this excited about going to a party. I could only guess it’s the anticipation of spending the evening with new friends. The misses Mary and King are very good to her and a good influence.” Darcy responded.
> 
>   
> “ That’s high praise coming from you, my friend, but I will not contradict you on this. Miss Mary told me just yesterday that she liked Georgiana very much and looked forward to knowing her better. Miss King is her only friend, and she is not especially close to her sisters, except maybe Miss Bennet; but she gets along with everyone.” I say as we applaud as they finished playing.
> 
>   
> They joined us in our conversation while Miss Elizabeth took a turn on the pianoforte. Her playing was unaffected and with emotion even if her technique was not as good as her sisters.
> 
>   
> The rest of the evening was spent making plans for the next couple of weeks. The ladies were planning shopping expeditions, and rides in the countryside while the weather held. They gentlemen will join them on some of these outings, especially when the children joined them. Some friends from university would be coming to visit for the month of November, ending with a ball at the end of month.
> 
>   
> The more I learned of Miss Mary the more I liked her. Her family was a little out of my comfort zone, especially her two youngest sisters, which I thought shouldn’t be out yet; but her mother was no worst from some of the ton's matchmaking mamas, and her father only looked like he had given up on trying to rein them in. I guess all families have their issues.
> 
>  

 


	7. Elizabeth's Wake up Call

> **Chapter 6**   
>  **November 1811, Netherfield Park**   
>  **Elizabeth**
> 
> Elizabeth had been invited to stay until her sister got better. Jane had just fallen asleep, and she was on her way to the library to collect a book to read while she watch over Jane.
> 
>   
>  As she was browsing the shelves she could hear some noise coming from an ajar door, it sounded like billiards. As she moved closer she could hear them speaking. And being curious, she got closer as she heard her family’s name.
> 
>   
>  “ I like the Bennets well enough,” Mr. Potter was saying; “ Mr. and Mrs. Bennet are the typical country gentry, although I feel Mr. Bennet would have been happier as a scholar. Mrs. Bennet, typical mother wanting all her daughters married. Miss Jane as Bingley says is an angel, she was sweet, innocent and bright, but not my type, I’m too cynical of the world and would not like to dampen her spirit. Miss Elizabeth, is difficult to say.
> 
> Even though she is very pretty, witty, caring and loyal, I don’t like how judgmental she is. Miss Mary said she was very intelligent, but I found her to be more book smart than actually knowledgeable of the world. It might be that living here they have been sheltered to the world; otherwise, Miss Jane would have lost her innocence and the younger ones would be more careful of how they act towards men.
> 
>   
>  You know, I heard her talking at the assembly about how rude she found your behavior Fitz, how you looked down on them and thought yourself above the company, without even knowing you. And even worse, she was sharing this opinion with others; she is a local lady, they will believe her opinion even if its not true. We are lucky uncle Rowan can stop the gossips, as he has known you since we were at Eaton together. Just because you are a serious person Fitz, that does not make you a bad or unfeeling person, I would not have allowed you to marry my sister otherwise."
> 
>   
>  I could tell he was taking a deep breath here, apparently this bothered him greatly, and made me feel sick to my stomach, that I had been heard, and had said those things in the first place. It was eye opening how other people saw you, that were not friends or neighbors.
> 
>   
>  Then taking a deep breath he continued. “ There are rules that one must follow in society, especially heirs and heads of family, like ourselves. If we are not careful people could take advantage of us. We were lucky to have good guardians and that they guided us well. It is good to make first impressions, but people have more depth that one first sees.
> 
>   
>  Take Miss Mary for example, she is quite pretty, not as radiant as her eldest sister, but beautiful non the less; she is serious and very proper, but had good conversation and knew how to act in different situations. Once she got over her shyness and started getting out of her shell, I found her refreshing and can’t wait to know her better.
> 
> If you just looked at her from afar, and did not take the time to know her, you would only think her a wallflower, but what a flower she was! And her eyes!” Here I could hear him sigh, making the others laugh.
> 
>   
>  “ Ah, it has final happened, Henry has finally been hit by cupids arrow!” exclaimed Mr. Bingley over the laughter.
> 
>   
>  “ I can’t tell yet, my friend, but it is a good start. I like her very much, and I’m looking forward to knowing her better. She is so different from the ladies we meet in town. And that is a good thing, believe me.” Mr. Potter responded when they stopped laughing.
> 
>   
> “So what are your observations of the rest of them?” asked Mr. Darcy, when they recovered from their laughter.
> 
>   
>  “ The two youngest, I simply think are to young to be out. I saw how people looked at them and then pitied the elder sisters by association. Miss Catherine was fine when separated from her sister, it is like she misbehaved on purpose, to be accepted.” Answered Mr. Potter.
> 
>   
>  “ Yes, I noticed how the Misses Jane and Elizabeth, and the Misses Catherine and Lydia, were always together. Maybe she saw how Miss Mary was on her own and decided to go with the sister that got the most attention. But other than that, they were nice neighbors. “ Replied Mr. Darcy
> 
>   
>  “ Rowan never had anything bad to say about them, in his letters. Maybe a little less refinement than in town, but that is not a bad thing either. Here we can relax a little more, and not have to watch everything we say or do, and be criticized in the papers the next day.” said Mr. Bingley.
> 
>   
>  “ Now you see why I prefer the country to town” said Mr. Darcy.
> 
>   
>  I was about to leave when I heard Mr. Potter ask the next question, and could not help but want to hear the answer.
> 
>   
>  “ Bingley, what are your intentions towards Miss Bennet? If you are going to pursue her seriously, I suggest you think carefully, and not rise expectations were you are not ready to, I do not want to see each of you getting hurt.”
> 
>   
>  After a minute Mr. Bingley responded “ I think she would make the perfect wife, and I find myself caring and worrying for her, but I do have to think about what I want. I’m only five and twenty and this is my first estate. I want to first be able to handle my responsibilities before adding a family to the equation. She is everything I have dreamed for in a wife, at least what I know of her, but we need time to get to know each other. And if love did come I will not hesitate to seek her hand. But its too early to tell.”
> 
>   
>  His friends were quick to congratulate him on his reasoning and wished him luck, they would support his decision. When the conversation turned to the rest of the neighborhood, and of their friends coming this week, I grabbed a book and hurried quietly to Jane’s room.
> 
>   
>  I could not help but think about what I heard. There were different rules of conduct for different social circles, and because it was not shown in Meryton society she had forgotten to take it into account when meeting people from other places. She was even wrong about her sisters, seeing them from a new perspective.
> 
>   
>  Jane has always been loved and admired where ever she went, and even when her younger sisters embarrassed her, she never did anything to help them. Only complain and then go about my own business. She could not even remember a time when she interacted more with Mary that was not at the table for meals, hearing her play the pianoforte from afar. Even less now, since becoming friends with Miss King a couple of years back.
> 
>   
>  She could now see how other people thought of her way of making everything and everyone a topic of laughter. She could not deny that she did not know a lot of the world even with being as well read as she was. She had a lot to think about.
> 
>   
>  The next day our mother came with my two younger sisters to check in on Jane’s health, finding and with the apothecary agreement that she could not be moved yet.
> 
>   
> On Mrs. Hurts invitation, they reconvened in the parlor to discuss the news. The Bingleys assured her that Jane would receive every possible attention. After exchanging news and talking of the ball, Mr. Bingley intended to give, mother and my sisters departed, and everyone left to their own pursuits. I decided to return to Jane.
> 
>   
>  The next couple of days were filled with taking care of Jane, and getting to know the residents of Netherfield Park. Some of their university friends started arriving. First arrived a Mr. Allan Richards, who was their prefect and house guide in Eton, and they kept the friendship throughout Cambridge also. Then came Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, Mr. Darcy’s cousin, who would be followed by his fiancé, a Miss Peterson and her brothers the Earl Redwing, Sebastian Peterson, and Reverend Adrian Peterson, will arrive a week before the ball.
> 
>   
> Mr. Potter was not present a couple of times, and I learned from his sister, Mrs. Darcy, that he was courting my sister Mary. I was not so surprised after overhearing him speak of her my first day here.
> 
>   
>  I also met the three Darcy children, who were as beautiful as their parents, and as adorable as children ought to be. George was a miniature of his father even in personality, and Alexander was a mix of both parents, and Annabelle, I later learned is an image of Mrs. Darcy ’s late mother, but with her mother’s personality, and had her father wrapped around her little finger.
> 
>   
> I was able to join in a picnic, which my sister Mary was a guest to Mr. Potter. I was able to see them interact with each other, and could barely recognize my sister, if I ever knew her at all. A was even more ashamed of myself, as I watched how Mr. Darcy conducted himself with his family. I know I had heard him laugh that day in the library, but to actually see it was a different experience all together.
> 
>   
> Dinners were far more lively, with the rest of the company. I finally saw what Mary said about me being hypocritical , all of them had different personalities but coexisted with each other perfectly. And theirs was a life long friendship.
> 
>   
>  And on Sunday a couple days later, Jane was well enough that we decided to go home after church.
> 
>   
> I could not help but think about them once we arrived home and their different interactions. Of how wrong I was and thinking if I had been this wrong before. Something had changed in me and I had not realized it yet, all because an overhead conversation.

 


	8. The Proposal

> **Chapter 7 The Proposal**   
>  **November 1811, Longbourn**   
>  **Henry**
> 
>  
> 
> Early in the afternoon, I handed the reins to my horse to the stable boy, before approaching the entrance to Longbourn and knocking the door. I tell Mrs. Hill that I’m there to see Miss Mary, and she escorts me to the sitting room where I could hear the music coming from.
> 
> From the doorway I could see that she was alone, and asked Mrs. Hill not to interrupt her. I stay there admiring her as she played; how the sunlight shined through her hair, her eyes closed as she immersed herself in the music. She could not look more beautiful than she did then, except maybe with her hair loose.
> 
>   
> When she played the last chords of the song, I pushed from the door and applaud.
> 
>   
> “ Beautiful as always, my dearest Miss Mary.” I say, entering the room, and approach her.
> 
>   
> “ I was not expecting you today, Mr. Potter.” She answered, while trying to fix her hair and dress.
> 
>   
> I didn’t care about that, she could wear a sack and still look beautiful to me. I approached her an took her hands in mine, kissing one then the other, then guide her to sit on the bench while kneeling in front of her.
> 
> Her eyes widen and her breath caught, as she realized what I was doing.
> 
>   
> “ My dearest Mary, I know that we have only known each other for only over a month, but from the very beginning, I knew that I wanted you to be a part of my life.
> 
>   
> You were a breath of fresh air, with your unique beauty, your honesty, your sweetness and your drive to improve yourself. Your caring for the well-being of others, and how you take your responsibilities seriously.  
> And now that I have come to realized that I love you, and cannot think of a life without you in it, I could not wait to ask you this very important question.
> 
>   
> Would you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?” I finish my proposal. Still looking into her eyes, which had started overflowing with tears.
> 
>   
> “ Yes, Henry, I would like nothing better than to spend the rest of my life with you.” She responded smiling up at me as I brought her to her feet, and embraced her.
> 
>   
> “ I love you too, Henry.” She whispered in my ear.
> 
>   
> And I couldn’t resist kissing her for the first time. It was a soft and sweet kiss, and very brief, but the feel of her soft lips against mine was heaven to me.
> 
>   
> Separating quickly, I hold her at arms length, and say,  
> “ We will plan and speak of this more later. I want to seek your father’s blessing before anything else. And then we can announce it to the world. I don’t know how long I can wait now that I know you want to marry me too.” I kiss her hands again, and leave the room with a sorting to my steps.
> 
>   
> Outside I ask a maid, to direct me to Mr. Bennet and waited outside the door to be announced.
> 
>   
> “ Come in Mr. Potter, what can I do for you this fine afternoon?” Asked Mr. Bennet as soon I was led in and offered a seat.
> 
>   
> “ Good afternoon, Mr. Bennet, I have come to request for your permission and your blessing, to marry your daughter Miss Mary.” I answer him as soon as I was seated.
> 
>   
> “ Well, well, I was waiting to see how long it would take you to ask. And what has Mary to say to this request?” he asked.
> 
>   
> “ She has made me the happiest of men and accepted my offer, sir.” I tell him with a smile on my face.
> 
>   
> Mr. Bennet just sat there for a long minute, making nervous for his answer. Just when I started to sweat, he smiled, stood and walked around his desk, and offered me his hand.
> 
>   
> “ Then you have my permission and blessing, and let me be the first to congratulate you. When are we to expect this wedding?”
> 
>   
> “ As soon as possible, sir. We have yet to discuss it, but it is my wish to begin the new year with my wife, so I’m hoping for the 31st of December. We both like simple things, so I do not look to a big wedding, but I will have to speak with Mary about the details.” I say.
> 
>   
> “Well we can discuss that later, lets inform the rest of the family.”
> 
>   
> With that we leave his study and make our way to the sitting room, were a maid said the ladies were. All six us them were there. Miss Jane and Elizabeth by one of the windows talking, Mrs. Bennet and the Misses Kitty and Lydia gossiping by the sofa, and Mary reading by the window seat.
> 
> They all looked up as we entered, and as Mr. Bennet started the announcement, I went to Mary’s side and escorted her to her father’s side.
> 
>   
> Clearing his throat, Mr. Bennet said, “ I have an announcement to make. Just now, Mr. Henry Potter, has ask for and received my approval and blessing to take Mary from us as his wife, before the end of the year.”
> 
>   
> “ Oh, Mr. Bennet!” exclaimed Mrs. Bennet, clearly not expecting the announcement.
> 
>   
>  While the sisters all surrounded Mary, to congratulate her. She accepted this with poise, and I could not help but kiss her hand. She will make a perfect mistress for Earthenhaven.
> 
>   
> I stayed for dinner, and we discussed what needed to be done. It was decided to marry on the 31st of December. I would go to town the day after the ball with Mr. Bingley, who had business there on that date, to ready the settlement and get a special license. Mary would write to Mrs. Gardiner for fabrics and some articles, and Luna was having her own modist come from town as a wedding gift.
> 
>   
> As I told them later,“ She knew I would want to marry right away, and wanted to give Miss Mary a practical gift. A new wife always need clothes; she said, especially for our station in life, and weather in Derbyshire is so different, that she would need clothes for there too.  
> Besides, we will be having a season in town, where I want to introduce my wife to all my friends. Whatever can’t be gotten before the wedding can be purchased after.”
> 
>   
> As I prepared to leave, I kiss her hand and say,  
> “ Thank you for making me the happiest of men, my love. I will see you tomorrow.”
> 
>   
> “ Until tomorrow, my love. Ride safely.” She responded with a curtsy.   
> I mounted my horse and rode back to Netherfield, wanting to share my good news with my family, although I believe Luna might know already. I was looking forward to starting married life.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
